Bertha: The True Story/Transcript
Notice: Script is incomplete and needs to be completed. *video begins in April 1985 set in a living room* *a TV plays a intro of a show called Bertha* *plays for 40 seconds* *static starts showing up along with random black images of Ted Turner and Bertha* *the camera zooms into the TV then everything cuts to black.* *title shows up saying "Bertha: The True Story"* Professor Vorstedt: "The Bertha project started in the late 70s by Cleindine Industry. It was, uh, a experiment to artificial intelligence's and was an in stages with the prototype Bertha. A industrial conveyor belt machine." *Ted Turner opens what looks like a garage door* Mr. Duncan: "Well when Cleindine went into receivership our manager bought the original Bertha for use in the factory." Professor Vorstedt: "Spottiswood and Co. obtained Bertha with the intention of optimizing their own production process." Mr. Duncan: "Almost Immediately Mr. Willmake started making redundancies there were rumours about the workforce being made redundant." *a bunch of people with signs are seen raging, protesting and throwing glass bottles at a car* Ted Turner: "A few people were upset by Bertha coming in but it was the early 80's and times were changing." *Ted Turner kicks open a door* Ted Turner: "Sure Bertha had some teething problems when she first came here but we managed to get around that." Mr. Duncan: "It was Bertha's lots of mistakes and problems that people found so endearing and that led to the BBC's interest." Ted Turner: "Aye when the TV program came out it really put Spottieswood and Co. on the map and everyone wanted to meet Bertha." Professor Vorstedt: "When the children's television program started the debate about Bertha's artificial intelligence really took off. People began questioning whether Bertha was indeed self aware and there for a living being some people agreed Bertha was alive others were seemingly insulated by the idea." Mr. Duncan: "Well you didn't have to ask us whether she was alive or not." Ted Turner: "She was alive to me and to all of us who worked with her." Mr. Duncan: "Things started to go bad when Mr. Willmake hired Mr. Lancaster as assessment manager." Ted Turner: "Straight away people didn't like him he like to make changes to take over throw his substantial weight around." Professor Vorstedt: ''"The TV show had become the companies main source of income and suddenly there was more staff then there was needed so Mr.Lancaster came in to stream line the whole process."'' Mr.Duncan:'' "Security was replaced by cameras and the office staff were mostly replaced thanks to a Newfangled Computer Networking System."'' Ted Turner: ''"There was talks of me being replaced by this new computer system just as a bunch of other Staff were being laid off."'' Mr.Duncan: ''"But it was when Roy was laid of that Bertha was hurt the most."'' Professor Vorstedt: ''"Bertha's buzzitronic brain had a tendency to make connections with certain people,some people would call it a friendship with people."'' Ted Turner: ''"Roy was hired as part of a special need program he started a few weeks with worker experience then after Bertha took a shine to him we kept him on." '' Mr.Duncan: ''"Just after Roy was fired we started having problems with the computer network,Mr.Wilmake's console in his office started getting strange garbled images."'' Ted Turner: ''"It took sometime to decipher the images that were appearing on the network."'' *The deciphered imaged revealed to be Roy Willings*''' '' Ted Turner: ''"But they eventually realized they were coming from Bertha Herself.” '' Professor Vorstedt: ''"The images appeared to be Bertha's subconscious,in effect her dreams were being sent through the network."'' Ted Turner: ''"One night Mr.Lancaster was working on the factory floor."'' Mr.Duncan: ''"He liked to work late sense he laid off most of the production staff."'' Ted Turner: ''"He looked to be tinkering with Bertha up ladders,I don't think he knew what he was doing up there,personally I think he was trying to find an excuse to get rid of me the b****d.” '' Mr.Duncan: ''"Then something happened."'' '*Suddenly Bertha activates and is seen moving her arms toward Mr.Lancaster suddenly static appears in the camera feed after the static is gone Mr.Lancaster is seen falling into Bertha and he's crushed on impact* 'Professor Vorstedt: '"The interference in the video was caused by a spike in Bertha's buzzitrionic net,when she was required to preform some type of complex equation while starting up this kind of interference happened." '' '' 'Ted Turner: '"No one really knows what happened that night is not clear,if you ask me it was suicide." Mr.Duncan: ''"The papers were all over stories saying terrible things about Bertha."'' Professor Vorstedt: ''"Bertha's brain was built to learn but also had a behavior chip to regulate decisions that went against her early programming,if Bertha had indeed caused this incident it would have been by a very strong emotional attachment to something." '' Ted Turner: ''"All I know is Bertha wasn't capable of murder I knew her to well we all did."'' '' Mr.Duncan: "After all the publicity they cancelled the tv show,then all the work started drying up we kept working for a while but it wasn't long before we had to close down." ''*As Mr.Duncan says that we can see the lights shutting with Bertha's eye's still glowing in the darkness* Ted Turner: ''"Thank god For Mr.Willmake he kept the property and paid for Bertha's power supply.'' Mr.Duncan: ''"Mr.Willmake Managed to keep Bertha powered up for 10 years all alone on the factory floor until he passed away."'' Ted Turner: ''"When the bills started arriving at Mr.Willmake's benefactors door they were having none of it they weren't going to pay to keep some machine running."'' Mr.Duncan: ''"They Always Thought That was a bit mental forking out large amounts of the kid inheritance to keep a machine running."'' Professor Vorstedt: ''"Bertha's brain required constant power to keep running any kind of power loss and the buzzitronic net work would begin to degrade like a human brain if deprived of oxygen in effect the brain would die."'' Ted Turner: ''Some of us came together and started a campaign to keep Bertha running we wrote to everyone we could and manage to keep Bertha alive for years."'' Mr.Duncan: ''"Then along came the Reverend Timms."'' Reverend Timms: ''"The very notion to this machine is alive is an insult to to churches of all."'' Professor Vorstedt: ''"Timms had a lot of things to say about the whole debate of Bertha being self aware over the years he had formed a campaign against Bertha and now they had turned there attention to her power consumption."'' Reverend Timms: ''"Only God can give life and any suggestion that mass of metal and wires possibly has an internal soul is an offense to God."'' Mr.Duncan: ''"Timms had made whole campaign to shutting down Bertha had tracked down our campaign was shut down at the high court.'' Reverend Timms: ''"Christens around that are having the human rights to worship fringe by this irresponsible campaign to keep this machine going."'' Professor Vorstedt: ''"Timms won his case and it was decided Bertha was to have her power shut off."'' Mr.Duncan: ''"I think it was worse for Ted he had been Bertha's operator ever sense she had been at the factory and now he was required to shut her down."'' Ted Turner(On the news): '' "I wish I could say Bertha's passing was quiet,dignified and without suffering but I'm afraid I can't do that."'' Ted Turner: ''"When I cut her power she made a sound I'll never forget like a scream but a horrific metallic noise,then she slowly faded away...but she never took her eyes off me the whole time, i was the last thing she saw before she died." '' '' ''Mr.Duncan: ''"The factory was closed up and we all went our separate ways."'' Ted Turner: ''"It wasn't long however I noticed signs of break-ins around the building."'' Mr.Duncan: ''"Kids were going in for a look smashed things up seeing what they could nick."'' Ted Turner: ''"They were stealing parts to sell! they dare sell one of Bertha's eyes on eBay were physically sick." '' Category:Browse Category:Template documentation